Kgman04 as "Leshawna" (Camp Drama)
11:31 CD-TDA ~CD-TDA@189.6.85.235 has joined #irregularly 11:31 ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME 11:32 What? 11:32 <@MrFluffers> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 11:32 (Disregard that) 11:32 No. 11:32 <@MrFluffers> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 11:32 No. 11:32 <@MrFluffers> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 11:33 Protagonist. 11:33 <@MrFluffers> Great. Your character for your scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 11:33 Heather13 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #irregularly 11:33 * Heather13 walks into the girls' cabin. 11:34 LADIES, wake up. 11:34 Only one hour till challenge time. 11:34 * Leshawna11 turns over in her bed. 11:34 Oh, Leshawna. 11:34 I forgot you were... 11:34 You know, female. c: 11:34 That look really suits you. I love the frizzy hair. 11:34 And the morning breath? So in. 11:35 * Leshawna11 turns over again. 11:35 Look, Toothpick, I have had it up to here with you. 11:35 Actin' like you own the place. 11:35 Ain't nobody here like you! 11:35 * Heather13 scoffs and looks around the room, trying to get the other girls' attention. 11:35 Wow, Leshawna. 11:35 We certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. 11:36 Speaking of which, do you need some help getting your plus-sized booty un-stuck from that bunk bed? 11:36 Jealous? 11:36 Of what? :@ 11:37 That you got a potato sack for a behind? 11:37 :o 11:37 Well, at least my potato sack butt is making it to the finals. 11:37 If you keep running your mouth like that, there's no questioning that you're the next one to go. 11:38 Huh, yeah, finals. You ain't even gonna make it past tonight if we lose. 11:38 Excuse me? :@ 11:38 I told you, ain't nobody here like you. 11:38 I don't speak POOR, okay, Leshawna? You might want to rephrase that. 11:39 And poor is exactly what you're going to be, still, when I kick that million out of your hands. 11:39 (That was a little racist. >-> Just because she's black. :@) 11:39 Aw, no you didn't. 11:39 * Leshawna11 gets up and rolls back her pajama sleeves(?). 11:39 What are you going to do about it? :@ 11:39 :o 11:39 * Heather13 backs away. 11:39 Okay, I was... um... 11:40 Somebody best hold me back before I smack this girl into another TV show. 11:40 :@ 11:40 Ahhh! 11:40 * Heather13 runs out of the cabin. 11:40 Get her away from me - she's crazy! 11:40 Heather13 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #irregularly [] 11:40 * Leshawna11 locks the cabin door. 11:40 <@MrFluffers> We'll end the scene here. 11:40 <@MrFluffers> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 11:40 <@MrFluffers> c: 11:40 cunt. 11:40 kthxbai! 11:40 <@MrFluffers> :-O 11:40 Leshawna11 4a587b16@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.88.123.22 has left #irregularly [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions